Right Here Waiting
by TayTaySVU
Summary: Song Fic. No matter what they do or where they go, they will always be their for each other. EO!


Summary: No matter what they do or what they say, they will always be waiting for each other. E/O!

**Disclaimer: If only I owned SVU Ponders and dreams about it**

**A/N: Later in the story, there is a reference to a place called Cape May. This is actually a real place in New Jersey (My home state). It's at the tip of Jersey.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Olivia yelled as she headed to her car. Elliot ran out of the prescient,

"Olivia wait!" Elliot said as he ran after her.

"Just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry for doing that. Please, just stop." Elliot finally caught up to Olivia and took her arm.

I Know I've been mistaken but just 

_give me a break and see the changes_

_that I've made. I've got some imperfections_

_but how can you collect them all and _

_throw them in my face._

"What you did was inexcusable."

"I know."

"I'm not your property Elliot! I have my own life! You had no right to beat up my date."

"He wasn't right for you!"

"And how do you know that!" By now, both Elliot and Olivia were red in the face with anger in both their eyes. "How do you know Elliot!? Please, just tell me!"

"Because."

"Elliot, just leave me alone."

Elliot let go of Olivia, she got in her car and drove away. "What have I done?"

_ But you always find a way to_

_keep me right here waiting. _

_You always find the words to say_

_to keep me right here waiting. _

_And if you chose to walk away, I'd _

_still be right here waiting. _

_Searching for the words to say to _

_keep you right here waiting._

It's been three weeks since Elliot and Olivia had actually talked to each other. At work, they only talked about work and when they left, they just left without a word said to each other. In truth, they were both going crazy not talking to each other. This was the longest time they have gone not talking to each other, other than the time when Olivia went to Oregon.

Elliot couldn't take the loneness and silence of his apartment anymore, so he decided to go to the "House" and sleep in the Cribs. When he got there, to his surprise, Olivia was sitting at her desk, working on paperwork. _Damn_, Olivia thought as she saw Elliot walk into the prescient. When he saw her, Olivia got up from her chair and walked out of the room. Elliot knew where she was going, so he followed her.

When he opened the door to the roof, Elliot saw Olivia standing by the ledge looking down at the city. Elliot walked over to Olivia and touched her shoulder. "We need to talk."

I hope you're not intending to 

_Be so condescending, it's as_

_Much as I can take and_

_You're so independent. You_

_Refuse to bend so I keep_

_Bending till I break._

"Yeah. We do."

"I know what I did was wrong and unnecessary but I had a bad feeling about that guy." Elliot was lying.

"Oh stop it Elliot. That's bull and we both know it. What was the real reason?"

Elliot at this moment had two choices, tell Olivia his real feelings, that he loves him or he could run. He chooses to run. "I can't do this. I have to go." Elliot started heading towards the door but Olivia ran up to him and took his arm.

"You can't do what? What is it?"

Running didn't work, so he had no choice but to confront his fear head on. "Olivia, I beat up your date because I-I-I Love you." Both of them were silent.

"I have to go." Olivia said as she let go of Elliot's arm.

"Wait Olivia." But it was too late. Olivia had already ran to the door.

"Not again." Elliot muttered to himself as he headed to the door. When he got back to the house, he was meet by Fin and John.

"Man, what did you do to her?" Fin said as he saw Elliot run to his desk.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to fix something broken. Uh, did she say where she was going?"

"She came in here crying. She was mumbling something though, and then she left. I'm sorry man."

"It's ok. If Captain comes, tell him that I had to leave for a family emergency."

"Will do." Elliot then ran out the door.

"Gob bless them." John said as he headed towards the coffee maker.

But you always find a way 

_to keep me right here waiting._

_You always find the words to say_

_to keep me right here waiting. And _

_if you choose to walk away, I'd still be_

_right here waiting. Searching for the_

_things to say to keep you right here waiting._

Elliot now had been driving aimlessly for three hours. He had thought of many places he could go but he had a feeling she wouldn't be there. Then he thought about a time when the two were talking at work about vacation spots they went to when they were younger. He remembered that she loved going to Cape May because it was one of the best places to have peace and quiet. Elliot knew she was there. Luckily he went there once so he knew where it was.

When he finally got to Cape May, he strolled around until he found her car in a beach parking lot. When Elliot saw her car, he quickly parked, got out and headed to the beach to start looking for her. Elliot didn't have to travel far because as soon as he steeped on the beach, he saw Olivia at the tip of the water with her pants rolled up and shoes off so the water could hit her feet. He did the same thing and walked over to Olivia and sat down.

"I knew you would find me."

"Come on, I know you like the back of my hand, of course I would find you, even if it did take five hours." Olivia laughed.

"I like getting lost sometimes but I know that you'll always find me."

"About earlier-" Elliot was getting ready to talk when Olivia placed her lips on his. It was like a bulb lightening up in their heads. That voice that shouting "This is it. The One."

When they separated, they both took a breath then Olivia spoke, "What I did earlier was stupid. I'm just so use to not falling in love. It's scary, so I did the only thing I'm good at, running."

"It's ok. I'm scared too but you have to know that you can't run away from this. I won't run away if you don't." Elliot took Olivia's hand and gave her that Classic Stabler smile she loves so much.

"I love you too."

_I've made a commitment,_

_I'm willing to bleed for you._

_I needed fulfillment, I found what _

_I need in you. Why can't you just _

_forgive me. I don't want to relive all_

_the mistakes I've made along the way._

_But I always find a way to keep you right_

_here waiting. I always find the words to_

_say to say to keep you right here waiting._

The ride home was silent but nothing needed to be said. The quiet was fine for both of them.

"You know that I'll always be right here when you need me. Right?" Elliot asked as he took Olivia's hand.

"I know and that is why I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Everything between Elliot and Olivia were going to change forever but they both know that if they're their for each other, it'll be ok.

But you always find a way to 

_keep me right here waiting._

_You always find the words to say_

_to keep me right here waiting and _

_if I choose to walk away, would you _

_be right here waiting._

_searching for the words to say_

_to keep me right here waiting._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it. Tell me if you liked it or not! Can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks for reading!

**PS-I'm working on Chapter 7 of my other story for all you readers. It should be up soon, so look out for it!**


End file.
